Happy to meet you
by riku-fuji
Summary: Emma-Katherine est une jeune adolescente avec un passé houleux. Cette histoire raconte celle de sa vie et son évolution au sein du Behavioral Unit Analysis . Ou quand le passé nous rattrape.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

C'était le noir complet. Et pourtant j'étais persuadé d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Par reflexe je voulu porter mes mains à mon visage mais je me rendis compte que j'étais incapable de lever les bras. Mes poignets étaient maintenus contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil où j'étais par ce que j'identifierais comme des chaines. Je tentais alors de bouger mes pieds mais je rencontrais le même problème.

Qu'avais-je espéré au juste ? Que l'homme se soit ravisé après m'avoir tenue enfermée pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité ? Qu'il allait me relâcher aussi facilement après m'avoir fait subir tout ça ? J'avais envie de pleurer mais j'avais déjà épuisé toutes mes larmes. J'avais envie de hurler aussi mais le bâillon qu'il m'avait mis m'en empêchait. J'étais aveugle et muette. Une certitude avait creusé son trou dans mon cerveau engourdi par la fatigue et la peur, j'allais mourir. De nouveau, je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

Un choc sourd. Des voix. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux sans pour autant voir ce qui se passait. Pourtant je savais que ce qui se déroulait était important. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu d'autre voix que celle de mon agresseur. Des bruit de pas de plus en plus près. Une voix.

« Rien ! »

Rien ? Si, moi. J'essaye d'appeler mais le bâillon me lacère la bouche alors je bouge les poignets, je tape des pieds contre la chaise. Je sens les chaines entailler ma chair et la douleur se répand en moi mais je continue. Les hommes, ce sont des flics. Il faut qu'ils me trouvent. Il le faut. De nouveaux, des pas, au-dessus de ma tête. Puis le bruit d'une porte, les escaliers qui grincent. Je continue de faire du bruit. A présent, le sang coule sur mes doigts et mes pieds nus.

« Elle est là ! »

Je sens la présence d'un homme près de moi et j'arrête tout mouvement. Et si je m'étais trompée, et s'ils n'étaient pas de la police ? Des mains se posent sur mon visage et j'entends des voix.

« - Bordel, elle est dans un état…

Ne me dites pas qu'elle est restée trois jours comme ça ?! »

Ca fait donc trois jours que je suis enfermée ici et attachée à cette chaise ? J'ai peur, affreusement peur. Les mains se déplacent et viennent retirer le bâillon qui m'empêche de parler depuis vraisemblablement trois jours. J'humecte difficilement mes lèvres et veux parler mais ce qui sort de ma gorge est plus proche du croassement. J'ai soif. Les mains remontent et détachent le tissus noir qui couvre mes yeux. Par réflexe je les ferme tandis que les mains reculent et s'attaquent aux chaines qui ne tardent pas à céder. La voix reprend la parole.

« Tout est finit, nous sommes du F.B.I »

F.B.I ? Alors lentement, j'ouvre les yeux. D'abord, je ne vois rien. La lumière m'aveugle, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu mais ensuite je distingue un contour de visage. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux, la douleur étant insupportable mais je les ouvre de nouveau et la vision se précise. En face de moi se tient deux hommes. Le plus près doit avoir entre 30 et 40 ans et celui qui se tient en retrait un peu plus. Ils portent des gilets par balles avec inscrit dessus en blanc F.B.I. Doucement, je les quitte des yeux pour observer l'endroit où je suis. A première vue, c'est une cave. Le sol est en terre battue et la lumière qui me brûlait les rétines quelques minutes auparavant passe à travers un soupirail. Avec horreur, je distingue un établie avec plusieurs instruments de torture disposés méthodiquement dessus. Alors, paniquée, je repose le regard sur les deux hommes et parle.

« Tout est finit ? »

Ma voix est rocailleuse, devenu méconnaissable mais je parviens à me faire comprendre. Alors l'homme le plus jeune, celui qui as un regard franc et droit se penche vers moi et me sourit gentiment. Il pose une main sur mon épaule qui n'est pas blessée et répond.

« Oui, tout est fini. Tu vas venir avec nous à l'hôpital et tu pourras retrouver ta famille. Je vais te porter. »

Sans que je ne réponde, l'homme glisse un bras derrière ma nuque et l'autre sous mes genoux et me soulève telle une princesse. Une princesse d'horreur. A présent je me sens en sécurité. Les bras de l'agent me procurent une douce chaleur. Je suis épuisée. Je veux dormir. Lentement, je ferme les yeux tandis que l'homme plus âgé que l'autre me caresse doucement les cheveux. Sa voix est la dernière chose que je distingue dans le brouillard qui m'entoure.

« Ce salopar a réussi à filer… »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

C'était le noir complet. Lentement, je portais la main au bandeau de mousse qui recouvrait mes yeux et le retira d'un geste sec. Une hôtesse de l'air était venu me réveiller mettant fin au cauchemar. Je ne rêvais plus de mon enlèvement depuis quelque année mais les choses avaient changées. Me rendre à Quantico avait fait ressurgir de vieilles sensations que j'aurais préférées garder enfouies au plus profond de mon âme. Bien entendu, les cauchemars avaient refait surface dès que la nouvelle était tombée. Je devais rejoindre Quantico.

L'hôtesse s'approcha de nouveau de moi avec un sourire plastique particulièrement agaçant.

« Mademoiselle, veuillez attacher votre ceinture, l'avion va bientôt atterrir »

Avec un soupir, je bouclais cette dernière tandis qu'une boule d'angoisse venait tordre mes boyaux. Boule d'angoisse présente à cause de deux choses. La première était imminente. Je n'avais jamais aimé prendre l'avion et l'atterrissage m'effrayait tout particulièrement. Une peur enfantine que je n'arrivais pas à dissiper malgré mes dix-huit ans. La seconde se produirait juste après l'atterrissage de l'appareil. J'allais entrer au BAU, le Behavioral Analysis Unit. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas en tant que profiler mais comme stagiaire. Mais la vérité, la chose qui m'angoissait le plus, c'était de retrouver deux agents qui travaillaient là-bas. Dont un qui devait venir me chercher à l'aéroport.

L'avion entreprit sa descente et je serai étroitement ma sacoche de cuir contre ma poitrine en inspirant profondément pour essayer de faire passer ma peur complètement illogique. Je n'étais plus une enfant.

Je sortis enfin de l'avion, ma sacoche toujours contre ma poitrine et alla récupérer mes bagages. Une fois fait, je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi, mon cœur battant la chamade, menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine. A dix-huit ans, j'étais encore intimidée par l'idée de me retrouver seule dans un endroit inconnu. Alors imaginer un peu mon état dans un pays quasi inconnu. Certes, j'étais née en Amérique, en Californie pour être exacte, mais je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis… Depuis mon enlèvement. Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, une voix me tira de ces dernières.

« Emme-Katherine Jeffield ? »

Non, pas une voix, sa voix. Je lançai de nouveau un regard circulaire et l'aperçu.

Il se tenait là, en costume impeccable, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, ses yeux plantés sur moi et mon cœur rata un battement. Le sourire que je sentais faire place sur mes lèvres s'agrandit un peu tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi, également souriant. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour laisser tomber ma retenue et je m'élançais vers lui. Laissant tomber sacs et valises à ses pieds, j'entourais son cou de mes bras et le serrai maladroitement contre moi tandis qu'il me rendait mon étreinte, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux noisette. Je m'écartais tout de même assez rapidement de lui, un sourire trois fois trop large greffés sur mes lèvres et je pris la parole tandis qu'il semblait me couver du regard.

« Monsieur Hotchner, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! »

Je me baissais rapidement pour récupérer mes bagages abandonnés sur le sol, quand même un peu gênée de mon emportement. Mais j'étais comme ça, tactile, joyeuse et directe. Qui plus est, Hotchner ne sembla pas se formaliser et m'aida à ramasser ma valise. Il se chargea de porter un de mes sacs. Je n'avais pas osé engager la conversation, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire mais Hotchner s'en chargea à ma place.

« Je vais te déposer à ton appartement, je te laisse t'installer et je passe te reprendre dans une heure. On ira alors au BAU, rencontré le reste de l'équipe. Ça te va ? »

A cette réplique, je me voyais très mal répondre par non, alors j'hochais la tête avec un léger sourire. L'agent du F.B.I me guida jusqu'à sa voiture et une fois les bagages mit dans le coffre, je pris place côté passager tandis que Aaron montait de l'autre côté. Contact mis, la voiture démarra doucement. Le silence dans la voiture se faisait léger, je souriais comme une idiote tandis que Hotchner était concentré sur la route. Cela faisait trois ans que nous nous n'étions pas vu en chair et en os mais nous avions fait beaucoup de vidéo conférence, ce qui expliquait pourquoi je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. J'avais hâte de voir mon appartement. Pour moi, ce serait une première. Je n'avais pour le moment jamais vécu ça et même si c'était un peu angoissant sur les bords, j'étais heureuse de prendre enfin mon envole et de vivre seule.

Le voyage dura environ cinq minutes pendant lesquelles aucune paroles ne furent échangées. Mais parfois les mots ne sont pas nécessaires et je savais que même si Hotchner semblait fermé, il était heureux de me voir, ou tout du moins je l'espérais. Il se gara sur une place réservée devant un immeuble d'allure ancienne. Il devait dater du dix-huitième siècle, peut être dix-neuvième. La façade était légèrement rosée et sous chaque fenêtre, il y avait un balcon. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus de cinq étages en comptant le rez-de-chaussée ainsi que la cave.

Je me détachais et sortis de la voiture en même temps que Aaron. Une fois valises et sacs récupéré, il tapa un code et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en silence. Le hall était vaste et propre. Le carrelage blanc avait été récemment nettoyé. Dans le fond, il y avait une cage d'escalier ainsi qu'un ascenseur. Hotchner appela ce dernier qui ne tarda pas à s'arrêter à notre niveau. Les portes s'ouvrirent et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Nous n'avions toujours pas échangé un seul mot alors je me décidai à poser les questions qui me taraudaient depuis tout à l'heure.

« Monsieur Hotchner, qui paye pour mon appartement ? Et comment je vais faire pour me rendre au BAU étant donné que je n'ai pas le permis ? Est-ce que Gideon va bien ? Les autres membres de l'équipe sont au courant du pourquoi je suis là ? Comment va votre femme ? Et Jack ? Et… »

Il me stoppa d'une main posé sur mes lèvres et une jolie teinte rouge vint submerger mes joues. Bon, j'avais peut être posé trop de questions à la fois. Ayant stoppé le flux de mes paroles, Hotchner retira sa main. Au même moment, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et nous débouchâmes sur un couloir tout aussi propre que le hall. Je notais que c'était au quatrième étage, donc le dernier. Alors que nous avancions dans le couloir qui ne devait pas comporter plus de dix portes, Aaron répondit à quelques-unes de mes questions.

« L'Etat se charge de ton loyer, je demanderai à un membre de l'équipe de te prendre devant chez toi et de te ramener. Et oui, Hayley et Jack vont bien, c'est gentil de demander. »

A l'évocation de sa femme, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Aaron Hotchner était un homme vraiment charmant quand il souriait mais malheureusement, il ne souriait pas souvent. Il se stoppa devant une porte sans prendre la peine de répondre à mes autres questions et sorti de la poche de son pantalon noir une clé. Il la glissa dans la serrure tandis que j'observais la porte. Faites de bois massif, elle semblait neuve et résistante. Le numéro était maintenu par deux clous. Numéro trente-deux. C'était la porte la plus éloignée de l'ascenseur ce qui me tira un léger soupir. Mais je ne me plaignais pas et entra à la suite du profiler quand ce dernier eut ouvert la porte.

L'appartement était composé de quatre pièces et d'un couloir. L'entrée donnait directement sur un salon/cuisine/salle à manger. Le couloir débutait entre le canapé et le bar américain. Je m'avançais sans attendre Hotch a la découverte de mon nouveau chez moi déjà meublé. Il n'y avait que le nécessaire mais c'était suffisant. Une télé, un canapé, un fauteuil, une table basse, un bar américain avec deux tabourets, et une cuisine équipée. Tout cela dans des couleurs très sobres. Je m'élançais joyeusement dans le couloir et ouvrit a la volée la première porte sur la droite. Elle donnait sur la salle de bain. J'eus la joie de constater que les toilettes se trouvaient dans une pièce à part et qu'il y avait une douche et non pas une baignoire.

Lorsque j'ouvris la seconde porte à gauche, je découvris la chambre, ma chambre. Elle me semblait plutôt spacieuse mais surement parce qu'elle était peu meublée. Un lit deux places, un chevet, un bureau et un dressing encastré dans le mur ainsi que plusieurs étagères.

J'ouvris la dernière porte tout au fond du couloir et tombait sans surprise sur les toilettes. Ayant fini ma petite visite, je retournai sur mes pas et découvrit Hotch toujours sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait déposé mes valises à l'intérieur et me regarda de façon bienveillante. Je pris la parole, enjouée.

« Monsieur Hotchner, c'est parfait ! Je vous remercie sincèrement. »

Il balaya mes remerciements d'un geste de la tête et me répondit, avec ce calme qui le caractérisait tant.

« Ce n'est rien, je te laisse t'installer et je viens te chercher dans une heure pour t'emmener au BAU et te présenter le reste de l'équipe. »

Sans que j'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il me glissa la clé de mon appartement dans la main et sorti en fermant la porte. Je restais là, souriant bêtement jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur mes valises. C'était l'heure du rangement. J'entrepris de déballer mes affaires et de les ranger. Après une demi-heure, je me stoppai et poussai un soupir agacé, je n'avais pas défait la moitié de mes sacs. Bon, tant pis, je terminerai en rentrant ce soir.

J'attrapais ma trousse de toilette ainsi que mon peignoir et me précipita dans la douche. Une fois déshabiller, j'entrai sous l'eau que j'avais mise à couler à l'avance et senti avec délice les gouttes chaudes roulées sur ma peau. Après autant de temps passé dans un avion, c'était vraiment délicieux. Je fermai les yeux et profitait de la sensation, oubliant tout, jusqu'à la raison de me venue ici. Après quinze minutes à me prélasser, je sortis tout de même pour enfiler mon peignoir et retourner dans ma chambre. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation, j'enfilais une jupe noire simple, un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'une cravate noire. Ca me donnait un look très écolière modèle mais ça me plaisait. Ensuite, ce fut direction salle de bain où je pris le temps de coiffer mes cheveux. Ils m'arrivaient au bas du dos et étaient bruns. Je pris le parti de les noués en une queue de cheval haute tout en prenant soin de laisser ma mèche retombée sur mon front. Je maquillais légèrement mes yeux verts d'un léger trait de khôl et d'un peu de mascaras tout en restant naturel. Je n'étais pas très adepte de maquillage. Au moment où je prenais mon blazer, la sonnette retentit. Je me dépêchais d'aller à la porte et, avec amusement, je regardais dans le petit trou prévu à cet effet. C'était Hotch. J'ouvris rapidement la porte et attrapa mon portable qui traînait sur la table basse avant de lancer, un large sourire sur le visage :

« Je suis prête ! »


End file.
